


If it's so funny, why am I not laughing?

by Radclyffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First attempt at a 221b! Sorry just couldn't get the voice of Peter Sellers out of my head</p></blockquote>





	If it's so funny, why am I not laughing?

All in all it had been a wheeze, a jape, despite the torture, and the killings and Mycroft wading in at the last minute and claiming the glory. A boy’s own adventure of Sherlock’s own making. He couldn’t wait to share the joke with his blogger.

Now that Mycroft had put the kibosh on jumping out of a cake at Baker Street (he really was such a killjoy) a change of plan was needed. Forget what Mycroft said about John getting on with his life, he was John’s life. So where was John going to be this evening?

Restaurant surprisingly upmarket for John, thankfully the place is huge. Clumsy passer-by trick for the bow-tie, sleight of hand for the glasses, and the make-up pencil.  Fake moustache in place and Sherlock’s ready. John’s sitting on his own, handy. He’s going to love this can’t wait to see his face. It’s going to be ‘and you invaded Afghanistan’ all over again. Mustn’t giggle too soon.

Final touch, the accent, just the right amount of comedy to compliment the disguise.  Like that waiter that John found so funny, in that old programme Faulty Hotel? No he’s Spanish, French would be better. How about that bumbling French inspector that Lestrade reminds him of sometimes? ‘Doze yure douge byte?’ That’s the one. ‘Doze yure douge byte?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a 221b! Sorry just couldn't get the voice of Peter Sellers out of my head


End file.
